Saikoh Bimms
|image= |kanji= |romanji= |alias= |manga debut = Fanon |japanese voice = |gender =Male |age = 15 |height = 171cm |weight = 64kg |hair = Brown |hairc = |eyes = Brown/red |eyesc = |birthday = Oct 17 |blood type = |occupation = Jackpot Hunter |relatives = None |type = Transmuter }} Appearance Personality History Born in Meteor city Saikoh grew up primarily alone and in poverty. A natural born learner Saikoh picked up most skills and concepts quickly and with ease, grasping how to fight and stay alive on his own. Leaving meteor city he found a place within a band of thieves in the first city he found, quickly learning their skills and practices before turning on them once they trusted him with the accumulated treasure, he seemingly vanished from their hideout. Having his first taste of minor wealth he decided that he couldnt live without it, seeking how to make the most money possible with the skill set he had developed. Saikoh was first introduced to Nen at the age of twelve by an elderly thief and occasional assassin in an attempt to persuade Saikoh to become his trainee, an offer that was discarded after Saikoh had learned the basics at a stunning pace and deciding that Nen would come as naturally as any other skill he had needed to learn so far. Testing as a transmuter Saikoh had initial difficulties in manipulating his Nen, finding it difficult to decide what properties he wanted it to have before eventually deciding on a combination of Rubber and Oobleck. Adjusting to his new abilities Saikoh found himself in Yorknew city, entering himself in the Heavens Arena. Plot Equipment Saikoh wields two types of weapons with flawless skill. These weapons being two sets of tungsten nunchuku and a tungsten bo-staff which he wields with immense power when combined with Shu. Abilities and Powers Nen Saikoh is a natural transmuter who has branched into conjuration and has just moved into the enhancer category aswell. To date he carries mastery over transmutation and conjuration aswell as the four core principles of nen. Saikoh makes frequent use of the advanced techniques Gyo, In, Shu, Ko, and Ryu. }' |- !IMAGE HERE | style="background-color:#F2F2F2" | Saikoh's bread and butter transmutation ability grants his Nen the combined characteristics of Oobleck, a non Newtonian fluid, and Rubber. Causing it to react as a solid to things coming into contact with it at speeds above an adjustable threshold and causing them to bounce off violently while causing anything coming into contact below that threshold to move as if moving through a thick liquid. |- ! style="background-color:#FFFFFF" |Conjuration ! style="background-color:#FFFFFF" |' ''' |- !IMAGE HERE | style="background-color:#F2F2F2" | Shadow Games is a Conjuration ability Saikoh utilizes to create pocket dimensions within shadows. Though he does utilize this to hold his weapons on his person while not having to deal with their copious weights Shadow Games primary function is to allow him to sink into his own shadow and use it to travel into other shadows via an interconnected series of tunnels which lead to any shadow within a certain area of his original shadow. |} Category:Martial artist Category:Weapon user Category:Assassin Category:Transmuter Category:Conjurer Category:Jackpot hunter